


Purple Plastic

by Vorsakh



Series: Sex Toys Saga [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/pseuds/Vorsakh
Summary: The first time Liam and Theo have sex is because of a purple plastic dildo.





	Purple Plastic

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a ridiculous prequel to the saga. The purple dildo gets forgotten pretty fast.

Liam stopped in his tracks with a hand on the door handle. He could tell there was someone in his room, and he felt his hackles rise. He had no idea what made Theo latch on him like a new born puppy, but the chimera kept breaking into his room whenever he felt like paying a visit (read: annoying Liam) and Liam truly had enough.

 

He turned the handle, stepping into his room with a growl, ready to throw Theo out, but the growl quickly turned into a shocked inhale when his eyes landed on the chimera. Or, specifically, what said chimera had in his hand.

 

"Liam, Liam, _Liam_ ," he said with that infuriating smirk of his, laying on Liam's bed as if he belonged there.

 

He was tossing the object from one hand to another, and Liam's eyes tracked it involuntarily. His heart was racing with panic, embarrassment, and something else he really didn't want to think about.

 

"Imagine my surprise," Theo continued, ignoring Liam's glare, "when I found this _little thing_ hiding in your drawer."

 

"And why were you going through my drawers, you creep," Liam grunted. He was still standing at the doorway, hand gripping the handle a bit too tight.

 

He wasn't surprised Theo carried on talking, ignoring Liam. He was like one of those cartoon villains, always had to say his thing.

 

"Have you been a naughty little beta, Liam?"

 

"So far the only naughty one here is you," he forced out, stepping into the room fully, pushing the door closed behind him.

 

Theo grinned, sitting up. His hand gripped the object and Liam's eyes had a hard time ungluing themselves from the sight. Theo, of course, noticed. He brought it up, holding it in front of his face like some interesting artifact he was studying.

 

"Hmm," he hummed, hands moving across the plastic surface gently. "Not a bad...girth," he said, leering at Liam.

 

Liam had a hard time breathing, and there was no way to hide it from Theo, but he forced a retort through his teeth. "You would know," he said. And, okay, that wasn't the best comeback _or_ made any sense.

 

"Liam!" Theo laughed, delighted. "Why, thank you. I _do_ , in fact, know."

 

Liam had thought, after everything they'd been through, that Theo would...mellow out, at least. Well, Liam was never the sharpest pencil in the box. The chimera was an ally, but he wasn't a _friend_. Most of the pack viewed him as nothing more than a nuisance and Theo seemed perfectly fine will that. If only that translated to his relationship with Liam. Liam tried to treat him the same, ignore him, but the chimera was always _there_.

 

Liam was brought back to the present by movement from the bed, eyes snapping up to watch Theo throw his legs off the edge of the bed. "Come here, Liam," he gestured, a thoughtful frown on his face.

 

"Why," Liam asked, unsure, taking a step forward.

 

"I wanted to check if this was a recreation of the real thing, or-"

 

"Fuck off!" Liam screeched angrily, as Theo burst into _evil_ , manic laughter.

 

"Oh, you should feel honored, baby beta," he said between giggles.

 

"You've had your fun," Liam gritted. "Get out."

 

"Oh, Liam. Liam. I haven't had my fun just yet, Theo said, wriggling his eyebrows. "So, tell me," he said, flopping back onto Liam's bed while Liam was standing there, halfway between the door and the bed. "How do you use it, hmm?"

 

Liam's ears went red and his face felt on fire.

 

Not gonna tell me," Theo asked, using Liam's silence as an opportunity to hear his own voice. "Is that what gets your wolfy little rocks off?" He asked, bringing the toy to rest of his chest while his hands folded behind his head. "Thick. Plastic. Cocks?"

 

Liam's breath hitched at Theo's crudeness, but his shock quickly turned into the familiar fire of rage. "Get. The fuck. Out."

 

"Oh, oh, _oh_. You're angry, little beta? What's wrong, can't take this little thing up your tight were- _ow_! Fuck, Liam!"

 

Punching Theo had never felt more justified.

 

"You are such a fucking asshole," Liam said, watching as Theo gingerly touched his newly broken nose. "Never knew you were that kind of an asshole, though."

 

"What? Hey, no," Theo said, hands falling down to his lap, nose forgotten. "Liam, I was just- making fun-"

 

"Yeah," Liam said with a bitter laugh.

 

"No! Not like- listen, baby beta, I didn't mean- I'm sorry, okay?"

 

Liam watched him closely, warily, but he could never _tell_ whether Theo was lying or telling the truth.

 

"Look," Theo said, rising up from the bed. There was dried blood above his lip. "I was just messing with you. I didn't mean to- fuck, c'mon, I would be a hypocrite to mock you for your sexuality or whatever."

 

Wait. Did Theo Raeken just come out to Liam?

 

"Oh," Liam said, unsure of how to react.

 

Theo nodded, eying him. "This," he waved a hand towards the toy on the bed. "It's fine, whatever you like is fine. I shouldn't have- I should just go-"

 

"It's fine," Liam said. Why the hell did he say that? Theo was leaving. "You should, uh, clean your face."

 

Theo watched Liam warily but nodded, making his way into the bathroom to wash the blood off his face.

 

Liam sat on the bed heavily, taking deep breaths and trying to ignore the purple plastic toy on the mattress next to him. Liam should just put it back, hide away...whatever it is that happened right now. Out of sight, out of mind. Instead, he left it there and stood up when Theo returned, passing him by on the way to the bathroom.

 

"I'm gonna take a shower," Liam mumbled. Theo didn't say anything.

 

What was he so worked up over? Theo was his annoying self, maybe more than usual, but he _had_ apologized, and it felt sincere. He even shared something personal with Liam. If felt important.

 

Liam almost wished he hadn't though. He didn't _need_ to think about that. Theo was...what? Gay, bi, maybe something else? Liam hated feeling confused. He shouldn't be confused about Theo.

 

He took a quick shower, trying to wash away the sweat and heavy thoughts.

 

He won't go there. Theo was paying special attention to Liam just because he was so easy to rile up. That's all. He got attached to Liam during the war and now expressed whatever it is he felt by being a pest. That fact that Theo might be gay didn't mean anything.

 

Theo was gone by the time he returned to the room. So was the toy, but a quick search found it back in its original hiding place.

 

* * *

 

Liam mostly forgot about the incident. And the dildo hiding at the bottom of his sock drawer.

 

Truth is, the toy- it was from Mason. For the first time in his life, Mason gave him something phallic not as a joke, but an act of support. Which was cute. Liam didn't have the heart to tell him that just because he came out to Mason, he was suddenly hungry for fake dicks in his ass. Whatever, it was the thought that counted.

 

But seeing it in Theo's hand, purple and ridiculously thick that is was, was doing _things_ to him. Theo seemed so at ease, touching it and tossing it around. Did that mean something? Did Theo have toys of his own? That he actually used?

 

God, no. He promised himself he won't go there. But how could he stop his thoughts from wandering?

 

He pulled it out one night, weighing it in his hand. Fuck his good intentions, what did Mason even think when buying Liam that monster? Even if he wanted... something, up there, he won't use _this_.

 

Besides, he didn't really _see_ the appeal of sex toys. Wasn't the real thing better?

 

He thought back on the way Theo was...petting it. It should have looked stupid, but the image was just...hot. God, Liam needed to get over this.

 

He shoved the toy back into the drawer, not able to look at it without imagining Theo's pale hand wrapped around it. He paused with his hand on the drawer handle, thinking. Theo did say it was thick, didn't he? Liam wondered- no. Nope. Not gonna happen. He won't compare dick size with a dildo.

 

It doesn't matter, he thought. He wasn't going there. He couldn't care less what Theo thought of his cock size. And he definitely didn't care about Theo's own.

 

* * *

 

Why did Liam trust Theo to drop a subject? The chimera apparently didn't know the concept of letting go.

 

This time he wasn't surprised or shocked. He simply sighed and closed the door behind him, ignoring Theo's leer. Liam kicked off his shoes and dropped his school back next to the bed, flopping down on it. The movement, of course, caused Theo to jump slightly. Since he was, once again, on Liam's bed. Holding the dildo.

 

"I might start getting the wrong idea," Liam said, staring blankly at the ceiling.

 

"Aw, baby wolf. Our love can't be wrong."

 

"Our love," he repeated slowly. "You mean the love between you and breaking in, or maybe the love you feel for my bed? No, no, don't tell me," he looked down, arching a brow at the dildo help almost innocently in Theo's hand. "The love you feel for purple plastic cocks."

 

"Well," Theo said. "Someone needs to show it some love, since you won't. It's sad!"

 

"Theo, the dildo isn't sa- wait, what?! How did you-"

 

"I'm a chimera," Theo answered blankly. "This smells like a store. No lube, no Liam."

 

"Oh," Liam said.

 

"So," Theo said after a while, the dildo resting on his stomach. Suddenly Liam was very aware of how close they were. "You just, afraid of it? Ashamed? Need to buy lube?"

 

"Theo," Liam growled. He had _enough_.

 

"I'm serious!" Theo exclaimed. Liam turned his head to look at him, finding himself facing Theo. Too close.

 

"If you're a beginner, this," he wriggled the toy in his hand, "is not for you. I mean, I can respect the ambition-"

 

"And you would know?" Liam asked harshly, cutting Theo off.

 

"Yes," Theo answered slowly, blinking. "I would."

 

There wasn't enough air in the room.

 

"Hmm," Theo hummed, inspecting the toy, while Liam tried to stay alive. "What were you even thinking, even _I_ won't try this. This won't fit _anywhere_. Well, maybe in my mouth but-"

 

He was once again interrupted, this time by a laugh. Liam was about to stop him, stop it all and kick Theo out, but suddenly the image of Theo trying to fit the toy in his mouth had him clutching his stomach with laughter.

 

"You won't be able to," he said, making Theo frown in confusion. "You can't possibly take it in your mouth."

 

"I so would," Theo answered petulantly. Liam had to stop himself from smirking.

 

"I'm not saying taking the tip in. The whole thing. You can't."

 

"Yes," Theo repeated. "I can."

 

"Prove it," Liam couldn't stop himself from challenging.

 

"Fine."

 

Liam watched in horrified fascination as Theo sat up. He cleared his throat and licked his lips several times before bringing the toy to his lips.

 

He licked the tip, sending Liam a wink, before opening his mouth wide and...and taking the toy into his mouth.

 

Inch by inch, the purple plastic disappeared into Theo's mouth and down his throat.

 

Liam sat up slowly, afraid to move Theo too much. His eyes were glued to Theo's pale, long throat. Theo's head was thrown back, probably giving him a better angle. The tip of the dildo was visibly outlined, as it slid in and out of Theo's throat. Wait, why was Theo fucking his own mouth with Liam's dildo?

 

Liam had to feel, he had to touch. He brought his shaky fingers up, pressing them against the delicate skin of Theo's throat. The toy was pushed down, pushing against Liam's fingers, and Liam instinctively pressed his fingers against it, causing Theo to gag.

 

Theo pulled the toy out with a wet cough. A string of saliva was connecting his mouth to the toy, but it quickly broke when Theo carelessly threw the toy aside.

 

"I won," he rasped in a voice that went straight to Liam's cock. Liam could only nod. "Well," Theo said. "Where's my prize?"

 

"What," Liam tried, coughing. "What do you want?"

 

"It would be only fitting," Theo said slowly, watching Liam intently. "If I got the real thing."

 

Liam froze, staring at Theo with what must have been a ridiculous expression, eyes comically wide and mouth gaping. Theo's gaze didn't waver, he held Liam's eyes, waiting for an answer.

 

"What," was all he managed to say, not even a question.

 

Theo arched his brow, gaze sliding down, slow and heavy, like a caress down Liam's body. His eyes stopped at the visible bulge in Liam's jeans.

 

Instinct had Liam bringing his legs up, but it was too late. It was pretty obvious he was hard, from watching Theo deep throat a purple dildo.

 

"You heard me," Theo said, eyes flicking up. "I want the real thing."

 

"You wanna suck me off," Liam asked in a small voice, unsure.

 

Theo narrowed his eyes, nose twitching as he took in the scents coming from Liam. What could he pick up? Shame, excitement, arousal, fear?

 

"Yes," was all he said, voice steady and serious.

 

Liam felt drunk, dazed. This... couldn't be reality. This must have been a dream. And in his dream, it was totally fine for Liam to touch Theo's throat again, fingers pressed against his Adam's apple, feeling his swallow.

 

"Yeah," Theo said lowly, sultry. "You can have that." Liam could have his cock down Theo's throat.

 

God, this was real. This was...stupid and risky but Theo was offering, wasn't he? Theo won and this is what he wanted as a reward. It would be unfair of Liam to deny that.

 

"Okay," he said quietly, mouth dry. Please don't let it be a joke.

 

Theo's eyes lit up, and Liam's breath hitched. "Lie down," he instructed, moving to switch places with Liam. He pushed Liam down on the bed, the pillows supporting his head so he could see.

 

He could _see_ Theo fucking Raeken running his palms up and down Liam's thighs in a way that was probably meant to sooth him, but had Liam anything but relaxed. He could only watch as Theo flicked the button open, unzipping Liam's jeans and pulling them down slightly. He watched until he couldn't, until he had to squeeze his eyes shut, the feeling of Theo's warm, dry hand on his cock overwhelming.

 

Theo hummed in appreciation. "Not bad," he said, stroking Liam slowly. Liam told himself he didn't care what Theo thought about his dick, but he still found out.

 

"Are you gonna-" he tried to ask, all the nerves in his body alive and on fire.

 

"Impatient, aren't you, baby beta."

 

Theo didn't wait for an answer, not that Liam had any to give. He pushed Liam's legs apart roughly, making room for himself.

 

The first lick was soft, almost tentative. If it wasn't for the teasing smirk on Theo's face Liam would have found it adorable. The second one was broader, a swipe of Theo's tongue on the tip, licking away the bead of precum. The third wasn't a lick at all. Theo took him almost all the way down and Liam bucked up in surprise, pushing deeper into Theo's throat. The growl around his dick was meant to warn him, probably, but it felt too good and Liam couldn't stop himself from bucking again, pushing his cock into the tight grip of Theo's throat.

 

It was so tight and wet and warm, and all Liam wanted to do, needed to do, was hold Theo's head down and fuck into his throat, hard and fast. He gripped the sheets under him in an attempt to stop himself.

 

"Theo," he breathed out, and, wow, he never thought he'll hear himself say that name like that. No, that was a lie, but those were his own private moments of insanity and he's not thinking about them.

 

Theo pushed against his inner thigh, forcing Liam to spread his legs further apart. His mouth felt so, so good on Liam, cheeks hollowing as he sucked Liam's brain through his cock.

 

It wasn't like Liam got blowjobs on the regular, but this was definitely the best so far.

 

He barely noticed the finger making its way down until it brushed against his hole. He jumped, attempting to push his legs close, except Theo was still sitting between them.

 

"No, I-" he stuttered, mouth snapping close as Theo pulled off.

 

"Not your thing?" He asked, wiping the spit from his mouth and chin.

 

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. He expected Theo to push the subject further, but the chimera simply nodded.

 

"Do you want me to finish you off," he asked, gesturing to Liam's wet dick.

 

"Yeah," Liam answered, unable to meet Theo's eyes.

 

Theo's fingers brushed across his chin, forcing Liam's attention back to him. "Try that again."

 

"Yes," Liam said.

 

Theo slid back down, taking Liam in as far as he could. He didn't draw it out or play around. He sucked Liam hard and fast, one hand playing with his balls, determined to get Liam off. Theo's other hand was somewhere under him and Liam tried to focus, wary of any other surprises.

 

Except, that hand wasn't touching him.

 

It wasn't hard to guess what Theo was doing, but the realization forced a, quite embarrassing, keen from Liam's mouth.

 

Theo was getting off on this. He was jerking himself off while sucking Liam's cock.

 

"Theo, fuck," he panted. This time he couldn't stop his hands from moving to Theo's head, gripping his surprisingly soft hair.

 

Theo actually... didn't seem to mind. He moaned around Liam's cock, throat fluttering around the head. Theo's arm was moving faster. His position couldn't possibly allow for enough movement, but again, he didn't seem to mind. His own hips were bucking into his fist, slapping sounds filling the air. God, Theo must be so _wet_.

 

A loud, desperate moan around his cock made him realize he said that out loud.

 

"Fuck, you are, aren't you," he couldn't help but whisper. "You're wet for me?"

 

Theo's eyes opened wide, green meeting blue. He attempted to nod, letting Liam know that yes, he was wet for Liam, and Liam had to grip Theo's hair tighter as he came with a groan.

 

He should have probably warned Theo, or attempted to pull out, but it was Theo's own fault his orgasm caught him by surprise.

 

Theo swallowed, throat working around Liam's cock, milking him for every last drop. His breath would smell like Liam for days. Theo kept moaning around his dick, overstimulating Liam. "Stop, stop," he gripped Theo's hair, pulling him up. Theo moaned louder at that. Huh, he _liked_ it when Liam pulled his hair.

 

Theo looked... debauched would be the word. His eyes were shiny, lips cherry red, spit covering his chin. His hand was moving fast on his own cock, chasing his orgasm.

 

"Stop," Liam growled, eyes flashing, and they both froze. "What are you doing," he asked, voice low. Theo's brows furrowed as he glanced down as much as he could with Liam still gripping his hair.

 

Liam snorted, Theo's fingers twitched around his cock.

 

"You already got your prize," he said. Theo's eyes widened with realization.

 

"Wait, no-"

 

"You don't get to cum," Liam said sternly.

 

Theo whined, a sob escaping his lips. Liam felt _powerful_. Suddenly, it wasn't weird or scary, having a guy in his bed, not when Theo was so pretty and so _good_.

 

He pulled tighter, forcing Theo's head up. "Let go," he said, and Theo's hand flew off his dick.

 

Fuck, Theo was such a good boy.

 

He probably said that out loud as well. Theo moaned, hands gripping the sheets. His head was thrown back where Liam held him.

 

"Lie down," Liam said, forcing Theo down like Theo did to him before.

 

He got up of the bed, pushing himself back into his boxers, kicking the jeans off. "You were wrong, you know," he said, moving to grab something from his desk.

 

Theo stayed in the same position when he returned, unmoving save for the eyes tracking Liam's movements.

 

Liam threw the bottle of lube at him, hitting him in the chest.

 

"So this is what you wanted?" Liam asked. "You've been breaking into my room and bothering me because, what, you wanted to get fucked?"

 

Theo shrugged, licking his lips. He could probably still taste Liam on them.

 

"Well, you are dedicated, I can admit that," Liam said as he climbed back on the bed, not touching Theo. "So, it's your lucky day."

 

He nodded towards the bottle of lube, and Theo picked it up slowly.

 

"You can use this, and your fingers. You can't touch your cock. If you cum like this, we'll do something else. Your choice."

 

"Anything?" Theo asked, making Liam frown in thought. He glanced warily at the purple dildo on the floor, but Theo just laughed. "No way, c'mon. I was serious, that thing is a monster and it has no place in anyone's ass."

 

"Okay, then," Liam said, nodding. "Anything. If you manage."

 

Theo smirked, and Liam started to regret this game.

 

"Oh, baby wolf," he licked his lips. "I always win."

 

Theo kicked his jeans and underwear off, throwing them aside and spreading his legs wide. Liam gulped nervously, biting his lip.

 

"Like what you see, baby beta?"

 

Liam couldn't speak. His teeth are biting his bottom lip bloody as he watched Theo coat his fingers in lube. He seemed calm, movements practiced. Liam has no time to wonder and imagine Theo fingering himself because the reality of it is so much better.

 

Theo moved his fingers down, running them down his inner thigh, leaving the skin wet and shiny. He then moved lower, knee bending up to give himself better access. Or maybe so Liam could see.

 

And, Liam could see. He watched as Theo rubbed his wet fingers over his pink hole, spreading lube around, making the skin glisten. It was sort of a beautiful sight.

 

Theo spread his legs impossibly wide, his clean hand grabbing his thigh and lifting his leg up and out of the way. Liam watched fascinated as one finger pushed in, the muscles giving around it, Theo's hole swallowing it down.

 

Theo pushed the finger in and out slowly, languidly. Liam wasn't complaining, but he didn't see how Theo could come from this. "Don't you wanna win?" He asked, hoping to goad Theo into moving faster.

 

"Don't you worry about me, pup," Theo said, head thrown against the pillows. "I'll win."

 

Liam let out a frustrated sound. Theo had been using just the one finger for so long. He narrowed his eyes in thought. Well, he might as well try.

 

"Theo," he growled, trying to put as much authority in his voice as he could.

 

Theo blinked his eyes open, watching Liam with an almost bored expression.

 

"Faster," he tried to command, but Theo simply raised a brow, keeping the same pace. Liam scoffed, frowning. It seemed to work before.

 

After a few more moments of this torture, he had enough. He growled louder, drawing Theo's attention to him. "I said," he gritted out, "faster."

 

His eyes flashed gold, and Theo flashed his in return, almost challenging, but then Theo started moving his finger faster, deeper.

 

"Nice try," Theo said nonchalantly, but Liam could hear his stuttering breath. He was at least in the right direction, then.

 

Luckily, he didn't have to wait too long before Theo added a second finger with a pleased sigh. Theo's cock twitched, as he twisted his wrist in a sinful move, and Liam started to worry he was about to lose.

 

"Does this feel good to you?" Liam asked curiously. He wasn't attempting to dirty talk, he truly wished to know, but his words made Theo moan filthily.

 

"Yeah," the chimera moaned, hips movie down in dirty little rolling motions.

 

Liam shuffled closer, watching as Theo bit his pouty lips red.

 

"You like having your hole played with?" The words simply spilled out of his mouth, unauthorized, but again, the reaction was worth it.

 

"Uh huh," Theo said softly, nodding. He pressed his fingers in deeper, and something made him arch up off the bed with a cry.

 

"Jesus," Liam whispered, taking in the sight before him. He moved even closer, pushing up on the thigh Theo held in the air, stretching it towards Theo's chest.

 

He looked down, watching as those wet fingers fucked in and out of Theo's stretched hole. "Another one," he said, and Theo obeyed, pushing his third finger in roughly. "Good boy."

 

Theo opened his eyes. Wide, innocent looking eyes stared up at him with a desperate expression, lashes clamped together with tears. Jesus.

 

"Yeah?" Theo asked softly, and Liam groaned. Fuck, fuck. If only Theo looked at them like that before, he would have easily taken over the pack.

 

"Yeah, Theo, yeah," he said, breathing heavily. "You're being so good right now. Look at you..."

 

Theo kept looking up at him, barely blinking. His wrist must have hurt by now with how fast he was moving his fingers, fucking himself in front of Liam.

 

God, just putting it into words made the entire situation so much dirtier and better.

 

"If only people could see you now..." Liam froze as those words left his mouth. Theo's eyes widened even more and he stopped breathing.

 

"Do you- I-" Liam tried, unsure. "Do you like it?" He asked tentatively. "Do you like the thought of people watching you?"

 

"Liam," Theo said, and suddenly he stopped moving, his fingers slipping out. "I can't."

 

Liam jumped back as if burned, removing his hands from Theo. He fucked up, shit.

 

"What-" Liam breathed out.

 

"I can't come like this," he said, frowning. There was a frustrated look in his eyes, and Liam couldn't figure out if it was the thought of losing or was something seriously coming in the way of Theo, well, coming.

 

"Is it, is it something I said-"

 

"No," Theo said, huffing. "It's...your scent."

 

"My scent?" Liam asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

 

"It's just... you're here, I'm not by myself. I can't seem to focus."

 

"Do you, uh- do you usually manage?"

 

"Yes," Theo answered without looking at him, cheeks stained pink.

 

Liam's brain stopped working for a moment, imagining Theo teasing and fucking himself until he came untouched.

 

"So I'm," he cleared his throat. "I'm the problem?"

 

"Not a problem," Theo said, looking down. "It's, c'mon, you know how it is. My wolf knows I'm not alone and...it sees no need in doing this."

 

Liam let himself process this. Theo looked so frustrated, and with reason. His cock was red and leaking, untouched for too long. Liam felt guilty.

 

"Forget the game," Liam said. "I forfeit."

 

"You- what?"

 

"I forfeit."

 

"I lost, Liam."

 

"No you didn't, no one lost."

 

Theo narrowed his eyes. "Pretty sure you lose if you forfeit."

 

"Fine," Liam said, rolling his eyes. "I lost then."

 

"So...I won?" Theo asked, eyes still narrowed.

 

Liam nodded slowly. "You can choose."

 

Theo bit lip, watching Liam intently. "Yeah?"

 

Liam nodded again, running his hand up and down Theo's thigh. Here he was, assuring Theo that it was okay for him to ask for sexual favors. His life never ceased to surprise.

 

Theo looked away again, and Liam was distracted by the strong set of his jaw.

 

"Want you to fuck me," he said eventually, and Liam blinked in surprise. He probably shouldn't be surprised by now.

 

Liam stared at Theo, who was still refusing to look at him. He shouldn't. He shouldn't he shouldn't he _shouldn't_. Liam was always bad at following orders.

 

"Strip," he commanded, trying to hide his pleased expression as Theo hastily removed the rest of his clothes.

 

Liam followed suit, removing his shirt and boxers, trying not to feel self-conscious. Expect there was an Adonis (Mason's words) in his bed, naked and hard and beautiful, so he failed at that.

 

He picked up the bottle of lube and kneeled between Theo's legs, whimpering softly as they spread for him.

 

Theo was staring at the ceiling, one hand placed on his stomach. "You can," he started, squaring his shoulders. "It's obvious you like it. You can order me around and- whatever. But you need to let go if I ask you to."

 

"Okay," Liam agreed, almost disbelievingly. This was much more than he expected. And the fact that Theo was willingly giving Liam that power... the guilt was back. Liam definitely would've treated Theo better if he knew...

 

"Theo," he said suddenly, expression pinched. I don't- have any condoms?"

 

"Are you asking me that?" Theo asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Um, no. I'm- I don't-"

 

"Never change, little wolf," Theo said with a sigh. "We are werewolves, you do remember that occasionally, right?"

 

"Oh, yeah, of course- oh! Wait, are you saying-"

 

"Are you going to be weird about it? Because I have one in my wallet," Theo said, reaching to the floor and his fallen jeans.

 

"Why do you have a condom in your wallet," Liam hissed, and then realized what a stupid question it was.

 

Theo straightened up, condom in hand. He stared at Liam blankly with an expression that clearly said 'you're an idiot, Dunbar'.

 

"Take this," Theo said. "I already know you're gonna be weird about it."

 

"Oh, but-" Liam whined but quickly shut his mouth at Theo's glare. Fine, fine. Maybe next time.

 

Wait. Why was he thinking about next time?

 

"Liam," Theo snapped his fingers in front of his face.

 

"Sorry," Liam said, rushing to tear the packet open.

 

"Careful, Jesus," Theo sighed, but Liam ignored him. He rolled the condom on with shaking fingers, grabbing the lube to coat his covered dick, shivering.

 

"Do you need, um..." Liam waved in the general direction of Theo's... everything.

 

"No," Theo whined. "Just get on with it before I die of old age."

 

"You're really pushy you know that?" Liam asked as he shuffled closer, lining up his cock with Theo's entrance.

 

"I wouldn't be if someone hadn't been a complete fucking sadist and- uh, shit, fuck-"

 

Liam pushed in carefully, eyes watching as his cock entered Theo, inch by inch. Theo, fortunately, fell quiet, save for his panting breaths.

 

"God," he grunted. Theo was tight around him, clenching in waves that drove Liam mad. "God."

 

"Liam," Theo said in a strained voice. "Move?"

 

"Are you asking me that?" He couldn't help but mock.

 

"I regret everything," Theo groaned, covering his face with his hands.

 

"Oh, shut up," Liam said. He gripped Theo's hips and pulled out slightly, before pushing back in. He repeated the same slow moves until Theo was squirming, hips meeting Liam's thrusts.

 

"Faster, baby wolf," he said, hands reaching to grab Liam's shoulders. "C'mon."

 

Liam nodded, too dazed by the wonderful feeling around his cock to argue. He thrusted faster, harder, feeling Theo clench around him every time he pulled out.

 

He was breathing heavily, his second orgasm nearing. The thrill of having Theo under him, panting and moaning, so completely open and unguarded, was pushing him to the edge fast.

 

"Theo," he gasped, leaning down to catch Theo's lips in an open-mouthed kiss. It was their first, he realized.

 

Theo moaned, teeth latching onto Liam's bottom lip and sucking. His claws were digging into Liam's shoulders, probably drawing blood, but Liam could only focus on the heat around his cock and the sweet taste of Theo's mouth as he licked into it.

 

Theo's cock was trapped between their bodies, sliding along Liam's abs with his thrusts, coating the hair of his stomach with precum.

 

Theo broke the kiss, throwing his head to the side, panting. Liam took advantage of that to latch his mouth on Theo's neck, sucking purple bruises on the delicate, pale skin.

 

Theo's legs wrapped around his waist, urging Liam to go faster, deeper. Liam couldn't even bring himself to care about ordering Theo around, not when he already was so sweet and quiet, moving with Liam's rhythm.

 

This was another thing he'll leave for next time, and at this point there was no denying it. He needed there to be a next time.

 

"Cum," he whispered, shocked into stillness when Theo did just that.

 

"Oh," Theo grunted, coming between their stomachs, hips pushing down onto Liam's cock.

 

Liam felt the wet warmth coating his stomach and chest, watched the way Theo's eyes glowed gold and his faced relaxed in bliss, but he still couldn't believe it. He whined then, grabbing Theo's hips and thrusting at a frenzied pace. Theo didn't say a thing, just dug his claws deeper and rolled his hips with Liam's thrusts. The fact that Theo came on command was what pushed Liam over, the thought echoing in his head.

 

He collapsed onto Theo, breathing harshly into his neck, heart racing wildly in his chest. Liam was shaking, but he couldn't stop that. He whimpered as Theo's arms wrapped around him, running down the damp skin.

 

"Shh, it's okay. It's alright," he heard whispered into his hair, but he couldn't focus on answering.

 

"Too much?" Theo asked after Liam stopped shaking, but Liam shook his head, still tucked in Theo's neck.

 

"Just...more than I thought, I guess."

 

Theo hummed thoughtfully, hands coming to a stop around Liam's waist. "First times tend to be that," Theo said. Liam didn't answer, but he doubted he felt that way because it was his first time with a guy. Or at least, it wasn't the only reason.

 

He closed his eyes, wanting to stay like this just a bit longer. Theo was so nice and caring right now. He would have stayed like this forever, if he could. He whined when he heard the familiar rumble of his mother's car making its way down the street.

 

He sat up carefully, pulling out of Theo with a wince.

 

"You want a shower," he asked, but Theo shook his head.

 

"I should go," he said slowly.

 

Liam watched as Theo stood up, grabbing a few tissues from Liam's desk to wipe his stomach. He hated it. He hated watching Theo gather his clothes and getting dressed. He hated watching Theo make his way to the window and open it, throwing a leg out.

 

"Little wolf," he called, giving Liam a wink and his usual smirk, and disappeared.

 

Liam felt hollow and empty and so confused. He needed advice.


End file.
